


Just roommates?

by animecancer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animecancer/pseuds/animecancer
Summary: It's hard going to college as an omega. Will Levi be able to control himself around his new omega roommate? Will the tall, ocean eyed omega and short, raven alpha be able to remain just friends?





	1. Chapter 1

“Eren, hurry up!” Mikasa yelled at her brother. It was currently 9:08am and they needed to be on campus by 10:00am to unpack and pick up their information packets and schedules. Eren ran down the hall of their run down home, suitcase in tow, to the front door where he placed his shoes the day before hoping not to be late. “I’m ready, I’m ready. Calm down Mikasa, the university is only 40 minutes from here.” Mikasa scowled her brother and opened the door, gesturing for him to get his ass in the truck. He picked up his suitcase by the handle and threw it over the side, placing the luggage in the bed of the truck. Within 2 minutes he was driving and the siblings were on their way to the college, leaving everything behind.

“Do you have a plan for the year Eren?” Mikasa asked trying to break the 20 minutes of silence. “No.” Eren looked over at his sister to see the familiar face of disappointment. “Eren you do realize that you are lucky to have even completed high school right? Most omega’s dropout of high school because they mate and get pregnant.” “Yeah Mikasa, I know that. Armin and I are the only omega’s that made it through high school, meaning we are the only one’s without mate’s.” Mikasa sighed at her brother. “That’s not a bad thing you know.” “Maybe it’s not a bad thing for a beta like you to be unmated but it is for an omega. Omega’s my age are supposed to either be taking care of a baby or pregnant.” “So your saying you would rather be taking care of a screaming baby right now instead of working on a better life for yourself?” Eren took a moment to breathe. “It’s not like that Mika. It’s just there’s a certain way things are supposed to work in life. Alpha’s go to highschool, find a mate, start a family, go to college and get a career. Beta’s have freedom. They can go to school and get a career or start a family. Omega’s are supposed to start school but as soon as they find an alpha or beta they start a family.  I've only met one omega with an actual job around here. Armin and me not having mate’s makes us outcasts here.” “Yea Eren I know, but we are not in that town anymore. We are getting a fresh start so let’s take advantage of it. More and more omega’s are going to college now so stop thinking like this, graduate, then start thinking about a family. I want what’s best for you Eren and this is it.” Eren looked forward to the road and stayed silent the rest of the way while Mikasa stared out the window. 

15 minutes later they pulled onto campus and parked. Just as they got out Eren’s phone buzzed. “Who is it?” Asked Mikasa. “I don’t know yet Mika, you have to give me a minute to pull out my phone.” Eren rolled his eyes and got his phone out of his back pocket and pressed his finger to the sensor unlocking it. He opens the message app too find it is Armin who texted. “It was Armin. He said he is waiting for us by the information desk.” Mikasa nodded as they made their way to the information desk to pick up their packet’s and meet Armin. As soon as they got to the desk they began searching for a familiar blonde coconut. Before they could locate their friend they heard their names being called. “Eren, Mikasa, over here!” They turned around to see their bestfriend run to them to embrace them in a hug. Eren chuckled. “Armin we saw you yesterday.” Eren looked down to see his best friends bright blue eyes. “I know but now we’re in a new place.” After the siblings were released from the group hug they went to the desk to get their packets. “Hey what time is it?” They just realized that they have not been keeping track of time and orientation starts at 10:00. Armin looked down at his watch. “Oh shit. It’s 9:54.” 

Timeskip

After orientation they all made their way to their dorms. Sadly Eren and Armin were in different rooms but at least the were in the same building. Just before they went their separate ways Eren decided to walk Armin to his dorm. “Man I hope I got a good roommate.” Armin said turning to Eren before taking a deep breath opening the door. When the door was opened they could see that Armin’s roommate had already moved in. They took a few steps in and heard a deep voice. “Hey, are one of you my new roommate?” They looked to where the voice came. They saw a tall blonde man standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Armin’s eyes widened and a deep blush came to his cheeks. “Th-that would be m-me” Armin managed to stutter out. Eren was taken aback at his friends sudden change in composure. “Well hello. My name is Erwin Smith.” Erwin reached out to shake Armin’s hand. Armin took his hand into an award handshake. “I-I’m Armin, Armin Arlert.” Erwin smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Armin. Is this your friend?” He asked gesturing towards Eren. Eren shook Erwin’s hand. “I’m Armin’s best friend Eren Jeager.” They released each others hand ending with an approving nod. It was obvious Armin had a crush on his new roommate. ‘Hopefully they will mate’ Eren thought to himself. After a moment of silence Erwin spoke up. “Well i’m heading to a friend’s dorm if you guys would like to come.” Armin replied first. “I would love to come.” Erwin grinned and looked over to Eren. “And you?” “I would but I need to find my dorm.” Just as Eren was about to leave Erwin spoke again. “I could show you to your dorm if it’s in this building.” “Yea it’s room 216” Erwin smiled once more. ‘Seriously what is up with this guy, he keeps smiling.’ Eren thought. ‘Oh well, he seems nice and Armin clearly has a huge crush on him.’ Eren snapped out of his trance when Armin tapped his shoulder. “Hello, earth to Eren. Did you hear him?” Eren shook his head. “No sorry I zoned out.” Erwin chuckled. “That’s fine. I said that’s my friends dorm and I could take you there since I’m heading that way anyways.” Eren just nodded his head and the three males made their way out of the dorm room and down the hall to Eren’s room. 

When they got there Erwin stopped them and cleared his throat. “Okay, just a warning Eren, your roommate may seem like a….how do I put it...like a clean freak arrogant dick at first. But he really is a nice guy once you get to know him.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows a little in confusion. ‘What the hell does he mean by that?’ Erwin opened the door to reveal a short male on the phone. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SHITTY GLASSES. DON’T HANG U- tsk.” He looked over to see his best friend and two strangers standing in his doorway. “Hangi?” Erwin asks. “What do you think?” The raven replies. Armin and Erwin take another step in while Eren stays put. His eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. He has raven hair styled into an undercut, toned abs visible through his tight T-shirt, but what got Eren’s attention was his eyes. His eyes were a stunning blue-grey. They looked emotionless yet at the same time filled with every want and desire this man has ever had. The exchange did not go one sided as the raven locked eyes with Eren. A deep shade of red appeared across the strange males cheeks, but as soon as it showed it vanished, leaving him to quickly get ahold of himself before anyone could notice. It took a moment for him to look away as the boy in front of him had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He scanned his eyes over him to see a chocolate mop of hair on his head, it was messy but the good kind, he had tan skin and these ocean-blue or teal or green eyes. Probably a mix of the three with gold around the iris. He looked away hoping his eyes hadn’t lingered for too long. ‘I hope he didn’t notice me staring’ “Who are these two eyebrows?” Levi asked referring to the two strangers in his room. “This my roommate.” Erwin said gesturing towards Armin. “Armin Arlert.” Armin said giving a little wave. Levi ignored him and looked over to the brunette. “And you?” He asked looking straight at Eren. Eren regained his composure and tried his best to speak as if he wasn’t just checking him out. “I’m your roommate. Eren Jeager.” Thankfully he sounded normal. “Well nice to meet you Eren, Levi Ackerman.” Levi reached his hand out to shake Eren’s hand. They took hands and proceeded in a slow handshake. Armin and Erwin looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Levi took his hand away from Eren. “Alright brat, I only have two rules: 1:Keep the room clean, and 2: if you decide you want to fuck somebody don’t do it while i’m in the room and leave a sock on the door so I don’t walk in.” The smile faded from Eren’s face as he thought to himself ‘this is going to be a long year.’

Word count: 1619 words


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright brat, I only have two rules: Keep the room clean, and if you decide you want to fuck somebody don’t do it while i’m in the room and leave a sock on the door so I don’t walk in.” The smile faded from Eren’s face as he thought to himself ‘this is going to be a long year.’

 

The four were left staring at each other until Erwin spoke up. “Well, Levi, Hanji said she would call you to talk about us meeting up later. I’m guessing she told you based on your yelling when we walked in?” “Yea, she called and told me to get my antisocial ass out and get some tonight.” Erwin chuckled. “Sounds like Hanji.” Eren and Armin were left staring at each other, confused on whether or not they should speak. Eren’s phone went off, blasting his Death Note ringtone. He pulled it out of his pocket seeing Mikasa’s name across the screen. 

Eren: Hello  
Mikasa: Hey Eren, I grabbed your guitar. What’s your dorm number so I can bring it to you?  
Eren: It’s 216 but I told you I was done with music.  
Mikasa: And I don’t care what you said, you will thank me later. Be there in 5.

Once he hung up, Eren groaned in frustration. “Was that Mikasa?” Armin asked. “Yea. I told her I was done with music but she brought my guitar anyways.” Armin and Eren talked while waiting for Mikasa. Across the room Erwin and Levi were having a discussion of their own. “Ok Erwin, you clearly have a crush on the coconut.” Erwin blushed a rose pink. “What if I do? It’s not like you have much room to talk. Don’t think I didn’t notice your face when Eren walked in.” Levi shot a death glare at Erwin. “I do not!” Levi whispered yelled to try and prove his point without the two brats hearing what he was saying. “Ok, whatever you say. But when you end up realizing you like him just remember I told you so.” Levi rolled his eyes. Before either pair could continue their conversations there was a knock on the open door, followed by a raven-haired girl walking in with a guitar case in her hand. “Here.” She spoke. Eren rolled his eyes. “Mikasa, I told you I quit music and to leave this.” He said gesturing to the case. “I don’t give a flying fuck what you said Eren. I can’t let you just quit something that you love.” “Who said I still loved it? I haven’t even played in years.” “Dammit Eren just suck it up and play. She’s been gone for 5 years. Mom wouldn’t want you to give up, your music made her so happy.” Their argument was getting a little out of control so Armin stepped in. “Will you guys shut the hell up!? If you’ve forgotten already there are other people in the room and this dumbass conversation is making one hell of a first impression.” Eren and Mikasa starred wide-eyed at Armin. “Armin when the hell did you start cursing?’ asked Eren. “When I got tired of yours and Mikasa’s bullshit.” Levi and Erwin were just looking at each other, not sure what to do. Mikasa sighed and walked out the door, telling Eren to think about what she said as she left. Walking over to the two older males, Armin sighed, starting his apology. “Sorry about that. Sibling bickering.” “It’s fine, say Armin, you seem stressed. Would you and Eren like to come out with me, Levi, and our other friend Hanji? We are about to head out to this cafe nearby” Asked Erwin. Blushing a bit, Armin stuttered out a reply. “Y-yea, I’d love t-to. What about you Eren?” Armin asked, turning around to see his best friend staring at the case that was sitting on the floor in front of him. Eren looked up, the life seemed like it was drained from his eyes. Levi took notice of this and his glare softened. Seeing Eren like this made Levi’s chest hurt. “No, i’m going to stay in tonight. Have fun though.” “Are you sure your ok Eren?” Asked Armin. “Yea. I’m fine. I just waited till the last minute to pack so I was up all night and now i’m tired, you know me, I always procrastinate.” “Ok then, see you tomorrow.” Erwin, Levi, and Armin then left to get Hanji and eat. Before he shut the door, Levi looked back at Eren, the pain in his chest returning. Although his alpha was telling him to stay and comfort him, he ignored it and closed the door. He didn’t even know this kid, so why was he hurting? Why did his alpha want him to stay? Was Eren even an omega? He tried to get these questions out of his head as the night went on. Despite his efforts, he could stop think about Eren. He knew he was hurting and it ate at him the entire time. The others took notice of this and asked multiple times if he was okay in which he would scoff and say he was fine, but they saw right through it. “Levi, what is up with you tonight?” Asked Hanji. Erwin looked at Levi and was finally able to piece it together. But to confirm his theory, we would need to ask Armin a couple questions about what had happened earlier in the dorm. “Hey Armin, do you think you can explain a little about what happened earlier with that girl?” Armin looked at Erwin, a little confused about what that has to do with finding out what was wrong with Levi. “Uh sure. That was Mikasa, Eren’s adopted sister. Eren didn’t want to bring his guitar and Mikasa decided to bring it anyways” Armin paused, not really sure if he sold continue. As Erwin was about to speak, Levi spoke up for the first time that night. “Why did he quit music?” Armin sighed. “Eren used to play and sing all the time. He couldn’t put the thing down. And when his mother got sick Eren started only playing for her. He would go into her room and play and sing whatever she asked for. SHe always encouraged him to do what he loved. The last time he played was at her funeral. After that, he refused to sing and went into a shell. We tried to get him to play again, but he could find the will to touch it ever again. Time goes on and when your having to support yourself just so you can eat, all you can really think about is school and work.” Hanji gasped. “That’s terrible.” Levi looked down at his hands. All that story did was make him feel worse. As he replayed what Armin had said in his head, something stuck out in his mind. “You said he had to support himself, what about his dad?” Levi asked. “I’ll leave that story for him to tell.” There was a moment of silence and the other three went back to talking. What did “I’ll leave that story for him to tell” mean? Is it really that bad that he can’t say? Meanwhile at the dorms, Eren stood, still staring at the case. Tears rolled down his cheeks as memories played in his head. 

7 years old:  
“Mom look at what I can do!” Little 7 year old Eren and his mother were at the mall, trying to get christmas presents for their family and friends. While browsing the different stores, they came across a music store and Eren had drug his mother in. He was now strumming a guitar like a natural. His mother, Carla, was smiling at her son. He was her pride and joy. “That’s great baby, maybe if your good santa will get you one. Eren put his hand on his hip. “Mom i’m to old for santa, I know he isn’t real.” He said in his best big kid voice. Carla grinned. “Ok you caught me, maybe if your good dad will get you one for christmas.

11 years old:  
Ever since he received a guitar when he was 7, Eren had been addicted. He could master any music you gave him and now he had a surprise for his mom. Hey mom, sit down. I wanna show you something. You ready Mikasa? When Eren was 9 Mikasa came to live with them when her parents, good friends of Grisha’s, had died on a car crash. Mikasa nodded her head and brought in their mother’s favorite tea and gave her a cup and sat down to watch. This was Eren’s gift to his mom for her birthday. He started playing and singing Carla’s favorite song. By the end, she was in tears. “Oh my god Eren that was beautiful!” After that, singing became a regular thing for him.

12 years old:  
It had been 3 month since Carla was diagnosed. She went downhill quickly, and was currently on bed rest. Eren came in everyday and would sing whatever she requested. When he finished with the days song, he began to get up from the bed but was pulled back down by his mother. “Eren, promise me you will never give up. You have a gift. Your voice is so beautiful and should be shared with others. So please, even when i’m gone, share it” Eren began to cry. “Don’t talk like that mom, your not dy-” “Just promise me.” Carla interrupted. Eren nodded his head. “I promise.”

13 years old:  
Of course it has to rain today, what is this an anime? Eren thought to himself. HIs mother had passed 3 days before and he was about to play one last time for his mother. He stood up in front of the crowd and began to sing. He sang his out and cried half way through. By the end, everyone was in tears. All Eren could do is stare. His mother was really gone. In the following days, he stared at the guitar sitting in the corner on his room. Anger and sadness boiled inside of him and he stood up, trashed his room, and hid the guitar in the back of his closet.

Present  
Eren bent down, unlatched the case, and slowly pulled the guitar out. He sat on his bed, just feeling the instrument. After god knows how long, he brought his hand to the strings and began strumming the first cord to a familiar song, and subconsciously began to sing.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hai  
Are the worst of all  
And the bloods run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
Theres nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
Its where my demons hide  
Its where my demons hide

Don't get close  
It's dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don’t want to let you down  
But i am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get to close  
It’s dark inside  
Its where my demons hide  
Its where my demons hide

They say it’s what you make  
I say it’s up to fate  
It’s woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can’t escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
Its where my demons hide  
Its where my demons hide

Unknowing to Eren, Levi had left the cafe and was standing outside the door. For some reason all he wanted to do was see Eren. When he arrived to the door, he heard singing. He recognized it as Erens voice and stood outside to listen. Eren finished in tears, it felt so good to play again. He truly did miss it. As Eren took a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing again, wh heard the door open. He looked over to see Levi looking at him intensely. But not with the usual hard glare, with soft eyes, full of love. “Your voice is beautiful.” Levi spoke up. Just now realizing that Levi had heard him, his eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy and don't forget I love feedback! 
> 
> Word count:2203


	3. Chapter 3

As Eren took a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing again, he heard the door open. He looked over to see Levi looking at him intensely. Not with the usual hard glare, but with soft eyes, full of love. “Your voice is beautiful.” Levi spoke up. Just now realizing that Levi had heard him, Eren’s eyes went wide. 

“How much did you hear?” Eren asked, still staring at the short male standing in the doorway. Levi took a step in, closed the door, and made his way to his bed to sit across from Eren. “All of it. I stopped outside the door to let you finish, I didn’t think you would if I came in.” Levi paused for a moment to look Eren in the eyes, but the brunette kept his head down.

“Your mom would be proud of you.” Eren shot his head up. “Wh-what, h-h-how?” Levi’s heart couldn’t help but to break a little as he heard the quivering in Eren’s voice. “Armin told me when we were out. I was worrying about you, and the others wouldn’t shut up until I told them what was up.” Eren nodded in response, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I-I’m sorry you just met m-me and already have seen me cry.” Levi was a little taken aback at his statement. “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Eren calmed down abit. 

“Yea but, I didn’t want to seem weak. I haven’t cried over her in months.” “It’s not called being weak Eren, it’s called being human.” Eren nodded his head and looked down to his guitar. “My mom get me my first guitar when I was 7, she got me this one when I was 11 and had outgrown my first one.” Eren stared down at the guitar, mind elsewhere. Levi didn’t know what to do. He had never showed any sort of sympathy or feeling towards another person… this was all new ground for him, but he couldn’t help it. He felt a… sorta… pull bringing him close to the brunette. 

Completely improvising, he gave it a shot on what to say. He scooted a little closer to Eren and put his hand on his thigh. “Your mom would be so proud of the man you’ve become.” Eren eyes shot wide and he looked Levi in the eye. “Y-you really th-think s-so?” Eren choked out. Levi nodded his head. “Yea, I do.” Eren lowered his head again “But, i’m s-sitting here cr-crying t-to a stranger. I p-promised I would be strong. I promised I wouldn’t cry. Yet h-here I am. I’m weak. I try to be strong but how am I supposed to be when it’s against my nature. I’m weak enough by default but instead of fighting it I let the fear take over.” Levi took his hand off Erens’ thigh and placed each on Erens’ cheeks. Surprised by his actions, Eren gave Levi a puzzled look. 

“Eren. Stop this. You are not weak. You’ve been through so much shit already and you’ve only just graduated high school. I don’t know much about you, only what Armin would tell about your mom, but I know that a weak person wouldn’t have been able to go through that and still make something of himself. Trust me Eren, I know. I went through some shit too, more than i’m willing to tell right now, but I want you to know something. I may have only known you for a day, but I can already tell what kind of person you are. You are a strong, independent, caring brat, and I feel like i’ve known you for months. You were able to somehow make me care for someone i’ve only known for a few hours.” Levi pulled Eren into a hug. Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi. While embracing the younger male, Levi unknowingly let off soothing pheromones, calming Erens’ sniffles and allowing him to doze off a bit. 

The two sat there for about 15 minutes before Levi tapped Erens shoulder to wake him up. He didn’t want to though because Eren looked just so damn peaceful and Levi knew he had to be tired. After a moment, Eren lifted his head off of Levis’ chest, and looked around the room trying to remember why exactly he was on his roommates chest. Almost immediately, Eren began to replay the previous moments in his head. ‘Why am I like this’ Eren thought. Levi seemed to notice Erens’ returning mood and quickly thought of ways to keep him calm. “Hey Eren.” “Y-yes Levi?” “Why don’t you lay down and get some rest, you must be exhausted from the night you had.” Eren nodded his head in response as he laid down and pulled the covers up to his neck, closing his eyes. 

Levi looked down at Eren, thinking about how beautiful the brunette beside him is. He took his hand and gently stroked Erens cheek. ‘Damn this brat is gorgeous. What the hell has gotten into me.’ Levi shook his head, ridding his thoughts. He stood up to go back to his bed when there was a pull on his arm. “Levi.” Levi looked down to see Eren clinging onto his hand. “Yea.” Levi replied. Eren moved his head to look Levi in the eyes. “Can you stay with me...in my bed please?” Levi froze at the request for a few seconds before nodding his head. Eren scooted over and moved the covers to make room for Levi. Levi took off his shoes and sat in the bed beside Eren, laying down and pulling the blanket over them. As soon as Levi was settled, Eren snuggled into his chest. Taking in what was happening, Levi wrapped his arm around Erens’ waist and pulled him in closer. In less than a minute, both males were fast asleep in each others embrace.

Word count: 983

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I am working on chapter 4 at the moment and it should be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Levi wrapped his arm around Erens’ waist and pulled him in closer. In less than a minute, both males were fast asleep in each others embrace.

At 6:47 the next morning, Levi was woken up by Eren mumbling in his sleep. Realizing his arm was still around Eren, Levi pulled his arm away and backed up to give Eren a little space. As soon as Levi pulled away Eren starting yelling and pulling at the sheets. “Stop! Father, please not again! I’m sorry!” Not knowing exactly what to do, Levi did his best guess at calming him and pulled him back in, whispering into his ear. “Ssshhhh. Eren, it’s ok. Wake up Eren, it’s just a dream.” Repeating his words multiple times, Eren finally woke up. Breathing heavily, Eren clung onto Levi’s shirt, trying to calm himself down. Levi began to gently rub Eren’s arm while he calmed down. 

After 5 minutes, Eren was calm and his breathing was back to normal. As much as Levi wanted to ask what all that was, he knew he should wait for Eren to speak first. “L-Levi?” Said Eren in a questioning tone. Levi looked down into Eren's’ eyes before replying. “Yes Eren.” “I’m s-sorry for w-waking you up.” Levi removed his hand from Erens’ arm and placed it under his chin. “Eren, stop saying sorry for everything. You haven’t done anything wrong so please don’t think that you have.” Eren nodded his head. “Okay.” Levi moved his hand once more to Erens waist and pulled him in. “Let’s go back to sleep Eren, classes start tomorrow and we can talk more later after a nap.” Erens response this time was him nuzzling his head into Levis chest and going to sleep. 

When they woke back up it was 10:13. Levi got out of the bed, careful not to wake Eren, gathered a change of clothes, and made his way to the shower. Outside the bathroom, Eren awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up to find Mikasa’s name on the screen. Letting out a loud groan, he mentally prepared himself from his phone call about to take place.

Eren: Hello?  
Mikasa: Eren! I’ve called you 7 times and have sent 20 texts! Why the hell didn’t you answer?  
Eren: I had a long night and have been sleeping. Dear lord Mikasa give me a fucking break and stop acting like my mom.  
Mikasa: I was worried about you Eren. Armin said you were off last night so I was trying to check on you.  
Eren: I’m fine  
Mikasa: Are you sure?  
Eren: Yes mother  
Mikasa: Don’t be like that Eren. Now, I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up with me and Armin tonight since it’s our last night before classes.  
Eren: Sure  
Mikasa: Ok, We will be at your room around 6  
Eren: Alright, bye  
Mikasa: Bye Eren

Eren hung up and groaned as Levi walked out of the bathroom. “You ok Eren?” “No, my fucking sister won’t leave me the hell alone.” If you were not looking for it, you wouldn’t have noticed the slight tug at the corners of Levi’s lips. Levi put his towel in the hamper and went over to Eren’s bed. “So Eren, it’s okay if you don’t want to answer, but I was wondering what your nightmare was last night and why you were screaming about your father?” 

Eren took a deep breath. “To tell you why I was screaming, I would have to tell you what my father did.” Levi nodded his head. “You don’t have to tell me. I understand if you aren’t ready to te-” Eren cut Levi off. “I don’t know if i’m ready. But I think I should talk about this with somebody. I need to face my fear and take control.” Eren paused and took a deep breath, Levi waited for him to continue.

“It started soon after my mom passed. He drank before,but never like that. He would stay out late, spend all of our money on booze, come home every couple days and beat the shit out of me. I thought it would pass, but it just got worse. I would take the beatings because I wanted to be able to save somebody, and by doing that I felt like I was saving Mikasa. I may be an omega, but I don’t want to rely on others and always need saving. The beatings would get so bad Mikasa would have to pull him away from me so he wouldn’t kill me, and I would have to miss school for days after. No one ever noticed. And then there was Jake, who I really don’t want to talk about right now.” 

Flashback: 2 weeks after his mother's passing  
Ever since his mother’s funeral, Eren’s dad Grisha had locked himself in his room at night, disappeared during the day, and come back in the early morning hours drunk.

It was 3:27am when it first happened. 15 minutes prior Grisha walked in, more drunk than ever, waking up a 13 year old Eren from the front door slamming shut. Slowing getting up he rubbed his eyes and made his way to see what the noise was. Grisha stumbled his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to rummage through whatever was in there. “Dad?” Grisha looked over to his son. “What the hell do you want?” Grisha asked. His breath and clothes reeked of alcohol. “Dad were you out drinking again?” “Yea, so what? It’s not like there’s anything here for me.” Eren furrowed his brows. “What about your 2 children?” Grisha laughed. “Ha! Like I would call a thing like you my child. Mikasa maybe, but why would I want a shitty omega son like you? Since Mikasa’s an alpha she might actually get somewhere in life. You on the other hand are just a weak little omega who’s gonna end up being some alpha’s little bitch.” Eren clenched his fists. It’s not the first time his father had said things like this to him, but it’s the first time what happened next has occurred

“Shut up!” Eren screamed. “You don’t know anything. You’re just a dru-” Eren fell to the floor as his father landed a fist to his cheek. “You better learn your place now boy.” Grisha spat on the boy, then kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and chest. He walked away as Eren began coughing up blood.

16 years old

Grisha usually stayed out for days at a time, rarely ever coming home. 

Eren was in his bedroom doing homework when he heard his father's voice. “Eren! Get your ass down here!” Eren choked on his breath when he heard the voice. Shakily getting up, he made his way down the stairs and to the living room to see his father and some other men. He paused when he saw them. “Get over here boy!” His father yelled. Eren nodded and made his way to his father. “Yes father?” “Don’t call me father, you’re not worthy enough.” Eren nodded his head once more. “Yes sir.” “Grisha.” One of the men called. “Is this him?” Grisha nodded his head. “Yes, give me a minute before I hand him off.” Confusion ran through Erens’ mind. ‘What the hell does he mean hand me off?’ Grisha continued speaking. “So, I heard you’ve become some alpha’s bitch.” Eren’s eyes widened. ‘How did he find out? I mean it’s not like i’m his bitch i’m his boyfriend.’ “There’s only one use for fag omegas’ like you.” Grisha waved over the men. They each handed over a wad of cash and Grisha pointed to Eren’s room. “Go to his room, and try not to make much noise.” Eren didn’t know what was happening. “Wait...what’s going o-” Within seconds his world went black.

Eren woke up stripped of his clothes and his hands tied to the headboard. For the next 3 hours or so, he slipped in and out of consciousness as the two men took advantage of him. 

End of flashback

Levi didn’t know what to say. He was shocked at what Eren had said, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness run through him for this person sitting beside him. But following the sadness came anger, anger towards the people who hurts this beautiful creature before him. As Levi was thinking of all the different things he could do to make those people pay for what they did, he was cut off by Eren waving his hand in front of his face. “Levi...Levi..” Levi snapped his head over to see Eren with tears streaming down his face. “Levi, please say some-” It was Erens turn to be cut off as Levi pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I am so sorry that all those things happened to you. You didn’t deserve any of that. And you don’t have to tell me about Jake right now, take your time.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and quietly cried for a few minutes. 

Eren pulled away and collected himself. “God Levi, we’ve known each other for two days and you’ve already seen me cry multiple times and you known the summary of my life.” Levi chuckled. “I will have to return the favor sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh. Yet another shitty chapter
> 
> Word count: 1,558


	5. Chapter 5

“God Levi, we’ve known each other for two days and you’ve already seen me cry multiple times and you known the summary of my life.” Levi chuckled. “I will have to return the favor sometime.”

 

At 6pm, right on the dot, there was a knock on Erens door. Knowing who it was he called “Come in”. Eren was currently sitting on his bed talking to Levi who sat on his own. The door opened and Mikasa and Armin stepped through the door. “You ready Eren?” Armin asked. As much as Eren didn’t want to go, he knew that if tried to stay Mikasa would be pissed. “Yep, who all is going with us tonight?” Mikasa thought for a moment then answered his question. “Us three, Armins roommate and his roommates two friends.” This caught Levis attention. “Wait.” He asked. “Erwins ‘two’ friends?” 

Before anyone could answer, the spawn of satan, as according to Levi, ran through the door and jumped on Levi’s bed. “HEY LEVI, GUESS WHAT?!?! You are going out with us tonight!” Shoving her off the bed, Levi stood up. “What the hell shitty glasses?” In the middle of his rage, he heard a laugh. He looked over to see the brunette with his hands on his knees, laughing to the point of tears. In normal circumstances he would punch the person laughing, but this was different. Instead of wanting the noise to stop, Levi never wanted that beautiful laugh to end. 

“OMG Levi, this is Hangi?” Asked Eren. Throughout the day the two had been talking about random things, one of those things being Hangi, aka shitty glasses. Eren had heard that she was a hyper, annoying shit fest, but this was great. Hangi got up from the floor and held her hand out to Eren. “Hi, i’m Hangi. You must be the roommate.” Eren nodded his head. “Yea. I’m Eren. Nice to meet you.” He shook Hangi’s hand and Hangi continued speaking. “You are so adorable, do by any chance happen to be gay.” As soon as she got the question out Levi screamed “Shitty Glasses! Don’t fucking ask those questions to someone you just met!” Before a fight could start, Erwin walked in.

“What did Hangi do this time?” Having heard Levi shouting from the hallway, Erwin knew Hangi must have done something. “All I did was ask a question!” “Yea. A personal question that is no-” The argument was cut off by Eren. “GUYS!” The two stopped shouting and looked at Eren who then continued speaking. “It’s fine Levi, I don’t mind. To answer your question, yes, i’m gay.” Hangi threw her hands up in celebration. “YES! MY SHIP WILL HAPPEN!” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, he could already feel a migraine coming on.

“Ummm, guys?” Everyone looked towards Mikasa. Eren completely forgot about her and Armin being in the room. “Can we get going?” 

At the cafe

The 6 friends found a table and ordered. “So Eren, who is this?” Mikasa asked Eren while pointing to Levi. Eren rolled his eyes. ‘I know exactly where this is going.’ He thought. “Why don’t you ask him yourself Mikasa. He right in front of you.” Mikasa looked to levi. “Well?” “I’m Eren’s roommate Levi.” 

“What year are you?”   
“I’m a senior.”   
“What’s your major?”  
“Business.”

And the questions continued…

“What are you going to do when you graduate.”  
“Erwins’ father is the CEO of Trost Co. so we will both be working there.”

Eren began to get extremely uncomfortable. He didn’t want his crazy, overprotective sister to scare Levi off. He didn’t know what it was, but Levi was… different. Eren felt comfortable around him, like he could trust his entire life to Levi.

“Levi, one more question.”  
“Yes?”  
“So you’re obviously an alpha, but are you gay?”

Eren eyes widened. “MIKASA!” This would definitely scare him off. Everyone at the table looked in their direction. Mikasa threw her hands up defensively. “What? Hangi asked you the same question.” Eren froze for a second. ‘Well she does have a point.’ Before Eren could flip out anymore Levi spoke. “Yes I am. Now are you done questioning me?” Mikasa just nodded her head and continued eating like that whole conversation didn’t just happen. Eren looked down at his lap, mortified over his crazy ass sister. 

After dinner

After dinner everyone said their goodbyes and went to their dorms. Well, almost everybody. Since they lived in the same building, Eren, Levi, Armin, and Erwin decided to all go to Eren and Levi’s room much to Levi’s dismay. Hangi decided to tag along also even though she doesn’t live in the building. So, not really everybody went home, just Mikasa. When the group entered the dorm room they all sat in a circle on the floor. No one really knew what they were going to do once they got there so they sat in silence for a moment. Snapping Eren out of his daze, Levi leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Are you okay?” He asked. Eren turned his head to look Levi in the eye when he answered not realizing just how close they really were. Their lips just a mere inch apart, Eren spoke. “I’m fine, just embarrassed over my sisters behaviour. I’m sorry about that by the way.” Levi leaned back a little to gain a little distance from the brunette. He didn’t want to but when he got close to Eren his stomach turned to knots. “It’s fine, she’s just trying to look out for you.” Eren nodded his head and turned forward. The other three were engaged in conversation. Not really wanting to participate, he leaned in the side of his bead and closed his tired eyes. The last two days took a lot out of him and all he wanted to do in that moment was get a good night’s sleep in preparation for classes the next day. Within minutes, Eren was asleep and had fallen over on Levi’s shoulder. Levi looked down at the sleeping Eren and carefully placed his head in his lap, not wanting to wake him up but wanting him to at least be a tad more comfortable. Levi looked at Eren’s sleeping face and marveled in it’s beauty. Levi couldn’t get enough of the way Eren’s nose scrunched up or how beautiful his tan skin was. He placed a hand in Eren’s hair and began to stroke it. Eren sturred a bit from the action but quickly nestled into Levi. A small tug came upon Levi’s lips as he stared at Eren. “-evi, Levi, LEVI!” Levi snapped his head up at the loud voice and shushed whomever it belonged to. “Can you not see he’s asleep?” A smug look came across Erwin and Hangi’s faces. “Since when you do care about other people?” Asked Erwin “What makes him different from everyone else?” . Levi paused at the question. He hadn’t really thought about that, but he could help but to care for and protect Eren. “I don’t know. He’s just different. It’s like something is telling me to hold on to him and never let go.” Hangi smiled from ear to ear. “Omg. Mr.Clean is in love!” She began jumping up and down in her seat on the floor. Levi rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I am not.” Those words rung through his head. ‘I am really in love?’ He asked himself. Erwin chuckled. “Dude I hate to break it to you but you have a heart and right now it belongs to the boy in your lap.” Levi looked down at Eren and couldn’t control the smile as it crept upon his face. “Huh. I guess I am.” Levi looked back up at Erwin and continued. “Well what about you shit brows, have you not noticed the coconut in your lap.” Erwin sheepishly looked down. No one must have noticed Armin falling asleep with his head in Erwins lap, just as Eren had done to Levi, in all the focus of Levi’s little crush. Well, little crush was an understatement. Levi was unknowingly falling so hard and fast for the boy. “I may have a small crush on him. It probably won’t go anywhere though.” Hangi looked at Erwin. “Uuuuhhhuuuu. Sure eyebrows, it’s totally a small thing.” Erwin blushed. An hour later Hangi retreated to her room and Erwin carried Armin back to theirs. Levi picked Eren up and set him on his bed and covered him up. Instead of immediately going back to his own, he sat on the edge of Eren’s bed and looked down at him. He smiled once more at the sight of the beautiful male before him and went to his own bed, thinking about Eren the entire night instead of sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it been so long and it's a short chapter! School just started back up and now that I have a school computer, I can type the chapters on it instead of my phone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my crappy writing!

He smiled once more at the sight of the beautiful male before him and went to his own bed, thinking about Eren the entire night instead of sleeping. 

As a few weeks went by, nothing much happened. Well, with Eren and Levi at least. Classes went on, days went by, and eventually 2 months passed and it was now October. The two males had created a routine of Levi waking Eren up on his way out, they went to their separate classes, and met back at the dorm to eat and would have a small chat about how their days went and go to sleep. They thought they were being normal friends and roommates in public, but everyone saw the love and lust in each others eyes. It wasn’t much, but there were small touches here and there. 

Like when the group was walking back from the cafe a few nights before, Eren had been walking and one foot slid off the sidewalk, Levi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back up. It wouldn’t have been anything strange if Levi had not kept his hand on the small of Erens back the rest of the way home. 

Before that, Erwin and Armin had wanted to go to Eren and Levi’s dorm and watch a movie. When they arrived, knocked on the door, and got no answer, they decided to just walk in considering the door is usually unlocked. When Erwin opened the door, they walked in to find Eren and Levi laying on top of the covers on Erens bed, his head on Levi’s chest. 

The last thing that meant something was something that only Levi knew. Shortly after moving in, Levi had noticed the constant night terrors coming from the other side of the room, leaving Eren screaming out in fear. Every night that is occurred, Levi would sit on the edge of Eren’s bed and gently stroke his fingers through his whispering “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay. You’re safe now.” until the brunette was calm and fast asleep.

On the other hand, Erwin decided to man the fuck up and ask Armin out. Those two had been dating for around a month now.

It was the middle of October when something finally happened out of the ordinary. Well, for Eren it was normal, for Levi on the other hand...it was completely new to him when he walked in his room to one of the sweetest smells he’s ever smelt in his life. Normally with the right amount of suppressants, an omegas smell can pretty much be covered, but when said omega is about to go into heat, nothing can mask it. That’s why when Levi walked in to see Eren packing a bag emitting the most intoxicating scent it took him by surprise. 

Eren was going back and forth to his bag placed on his bed and the dresser gathering a bag of clothes. “Um...Eren, what are you doing?” Without losing focus on what he was doing, Eren replied “Packing. I’m going to be gone for about a week.” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you leaving?” ‘Damn Levi was oblivious’ Eren thought before sighing. “Because my heat is starting tomorrow.” Levi’s eyes widened. ‘Now he’s got it.’ 

Eren zipped up his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder, beginning to walk out of the room. “Wait.” called Levi. Eren reluctantly turned around, it was already hard enough for him to leave when his desires were already setting in. “Can it wait? I really need to go, it’s already dangerous enough with me being here right now.”

Levi’s face turned to disappointment. “I just wanted to tell you that i’m gonna miss you.” 

“It’s just a week Levi, you can handle it.” ‘me on the other hand…’ he thought. “I’m gonna miss you to-”

“Then why don’t you stay here?” Levi asked. “I know we aren’t together but- I can’t stand the thought of you going through this alone. I can make sure you eat and are hydrated. I don’t want to take advantage of you, I just want to know that you are safe”

Eren’s heart started pounding. “Do you wish we were?” He asked. “Together, I mean.”

Levi looked to the floor and nodded. “Yea. I don’t know if i’ve made this clear or not, but you mean the world to me Eren. I love it when you smile and when you laugh so hard you snort, I love it when we’re watching a movie and you doze off on my shoulder. When we brush shoulders while walking, and when our fingers touch, or even when you just look at me with those beautiful eyes, it make my chest hurt from the pain of not acknowledging it and making a move. You made me feel again Eren and i’m terrified, but I know that i’m gonna be just fine as long as you are by my side.” Levi walked up to Eren, set his bag on the ground, and held both of Eren’s hands in his. “So i’m just gonna ask you now since i’ve decided to blurt out my feelings.” Levi looked Eren in the eye. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

By the time Levi finished, he was in tears. In as long as he could remember, he had never confessed his feeling so easily.

Eren stood there shocked. He didn’t think Levi had felt the same. Even though it was obvious, Eren still couldn’t see it, or maybe he just didn’t want to. The last time he got close to somebody like how he was now with Levi, it landed him in a hospital bed. He was about to turn away and run off but he stopped at the last second. He didn’t want to run away or pretend it didn’t happen anymore, he was done living his life behind a mask. He wanted to be with Levi and nothing could change his mind. 

Tears began to spill from Eren’s eyes as he nodded. “Yes-” Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, Levi pulled Eren into a tight hug. 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Eren pulled away. “But I can’t stay, maybe next time but not now. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that the last time I was in a situation like this it didn’t end well for me. I need to get through this one alone.”

Levi looked at Eren with confusion and concern written all over his face. “What happened last time?”

“Can I tell you when I get back, i’m not quite ready to tell anyone yet.” Levi nodded. “Take all the time you need, I love you.” Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren on the forehead. “I love you too.”

And with that Eren left for one of the most excruciating weeks of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled once more at the sight of the beautiful male before him and went to his own bed, thinking about Eren the entire night instead of sleeping. As a few weeks went by, nothing much happened. Well, with Eren and Levi at least. Classes went on, days went by, and eventually 2 months passed and it was now October. The two males had created a routine of Levi waking Eren up on his way out, they went to their separate classes, and met back at the dorm to eat and would have a small chat about how their days went and go to sleep. They thought they were being normal friends and roommates in public, but everyone saw the love and lust in each others eyes. It wasn’t much, but there were small touches here and there. Like when the group was walking back from the cafe a few nights before, Eren had been walking and one foot slid off the sidewalk, Levi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back up. It wouldn’t have been anything strange if Levi had not kept his hand on the small of Erens back the rest of the way home. Before that, Erwin and Armin had wanted to go to Eren and Levi’s dorm and watch a movie. When they arrived, knocked on the door, and got no answer, they decided to just walk in considering the door is usually unlocked. When Erwin opened the door, they walked in to find Eren and Levi laying on top of the covers on Erens bed, his head on Levi’s chest. The last thing that meant something was something that only Levi knew. Shortly after moving in, Levi had noticed the constant night terrors coming from the other side of the room, leaving Eren screaming out in fear. Every night that is occurred, Levi would sit on the edge of Eren’s bed and gently stroke his fingers through his whispering “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay. You’re safe now.” until the brunette was calm and fast asleep. On the other hand, Erwin decided to man the fuck up and ask Armin out. Those two had been dating for around a month now. It was the middle of October when something finally happened out of the ordinary. Well, for Eren it was normal, for Levi on the other hand...it was completely new to him when he walked in his room to one of the sweetest smells he’s ever smelt in his life. Normally with the right amount of suppressants, an omegas smell can pretty much be covered, but when said omega is about to go into heat, nothing can mask it. That’s why when Levi walked in to see Eren packing a bag emitting the most intoxicating scent it took him by surprise. Eren was going back and forth to his bag placed on his bed and the dresser gathering a bag of clothes. “Um...Eren, what are you doing?” Without losing focus on what he was doing, Eren replied “Packing. I’m going to be gone for about a week.” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you leaving?” ‘Damn Levi was oblivious’ Eren thought before sighing. “Because my heat is starting tomorrow.” Levi’s eyes widened. ‘Now he’s got it.’ Eren zipped up his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder, beginning to walk out of the room. “Wait.” called Levi. Eren reluctantly turned around, it was already hard enough for him to leave when his desires were already setting in. “Can it wait? I really need to go, it’s already dangerous enough with me being here right now.” Levi’s face turned to disappointment. “I just wanted to tell you that i’m gonna miss you.” “It’s just a week Levi, you can handle it.” ‘me on the other hand…’ he thought. “I’m gonna miss you to-” “Then why don’t you stay here?” Levi asked. “I know we aren’t together but- I can’t stand the thought of you going through this alone. I can make sure you eat and are hydrated. I don’t want to take advantage of you, I just want to know that you are safe” Eren’s heart started pounding. “Do you wish we were?” He asked. “Together, I mean.” Levi looked to the floor and nodded. “Yea. I don’t know if i’ve made this clear or not, but you mean the world to me Eren. I love it when you smile and when you laugh so hard you snort, I love it when we’re watching a movie and you doze off on my shoulder. When we brush shoulders while walking, and when our fingers touch, or even when you just look at me with those beautiful eyes, it make my chest hurt from the pain of not acknowledging it and making a move. You made me feel again Eren and i’m terrified, but I know that i’m gonna be just fine as long as you are by my side.” Levi walked up to Eren, set his bag on the ground, and held both of Eren’s hands in his. “So i’m just gonna ask you now since i’ve decided to blurt out my feelings.” Levi looked Eren in the eye. “Will you be my boyfriend?” By the time Levi finished, he was in tears. In as long as he could remember, he had never confessed his feeling so easily. Eren stood there shocked. He didn’t think Levi had felt the same. Even though it was obvious, Eren still couldn’t see it, or maybe he just didn’t want to. The last time he got close to somebody like how he was now with Levi, it landed him in a hospital bed. He was about to turn away and run off but he stopped at the last second. He didn’t want to run away or pretend it didn’t happen anymore, he was done living his life behind a mask. He wanted to be with Levi and nothing could change his mind. Tears began to spill from Eren’s eyes as he nodded. “Yes-” Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, Levi pulled Eren into a tight hug. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Eren pulled away. “But I can’t stay, maybe next time but not now. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that the last time I was in a situation like this it didn’t end well for me. I need to get through this one alone.” Levi looked at Eren with confusion and concern written all over his face. “What happened last time?” “Can I tell you when I get back, i’m not quite ready to tell anyone yet.” Levi nodded. “Take all the time you need, I love you.” Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren on the forehead. “I love you too.” And with that Eren left for one of the most excruciating weeks of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The next few weeks, besides his heat week, were the best of Eren’s life. As soon as Eren left the omega building, he found levi sitting outside the door with his head in his kneed sleeping. Eren stood there as he took in the sight, he remembered what the nurse had said to him. Earlier that day As Eren packed his things, a nurse walked up to him with a huge grin on her face. “Hey Eren, there’s been some alpha waiting outside since your second night here.” Eren smiled and let a blush creep across his face. Trying to play it off cool, he answered “Really now, huh, guess i’ll have to see what he wants” And left before he squealed. Before Eren could say anything, Levi’s head shot up. “Hey” said Levi while he stood up brushing the dirt off. Eren shook his head and quickly put his arms around Levi’s neck and his head in the crook of his neck. Without hesitation Levi returned the hug. “I missed you.” The two walked hand in hand to their dorm room, where they found Erwin and Armin sitting on Eren’s bed, their eyes darting down to Eren and Levi’s locked hands. “It’s about damn time.” Erwin spoke, breaking the silence. Eren was sure if it wasn’t for him gripping onto Levi, the latter would have killed Erwin right then and there. Armin chuckled, “Yea guys, seriously, we thought we would of had to spell it out for you.” Eren looked down at his feet smiling like an idiot. Levi looked towards Eren and thought ‘Damn that’s adorable.’ Erwin stood up, taking Armin with him, and started walking out the door while saying something. “The gang wants to meet up at the cafe tonight, you guys might want to hide from Mikasa.” Levi rolled his eyes while Erens widened. The realization of what had happened the week prior now hitting as he fears for his- no, Levis life. Eren comes out of his gaze with a tap on the shoulder. “You ok Eren? You spaced out there for a bit.” Eren face soften and he nodded. Levi smiled at Eren and pulled him over and onto the bed. “I think we need a nap.” Instead of speaking Eren puts his hands on the back of Levis neck and pulls him into a soft kiss. The kiss is more than Eren could imagine. It’s soft and gentle, yet passionate and starved. A moan slips out of his mouth as Levis tongue swipes at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eren parts his lips to let Levi through as he slips his hands under Levi’s shirt and starts to pull up. Before Eren can get the shirt off, Levi stops him. “Are you sure Eren? Because once I start i’m not I’ll be able to stop and I don’t want to do this if your not sure or if it’s the heat talking.” Eren looks Levi in the eyes and respondes “Yes, i’m sure. And no, my heat ended three days ago.” Levi smiles before taking off his shirt and laying Eren down on his back underneath him. At the cafe After 2 hours of...stuff, a short nap, and more stuff in the shower, the new couple opens the door to the cafe and locates their friends. They walk slowly, take their seats next to one another, and sit down hoping that this meal goes smoothly. Of course that must be too much to ask for since 3.4 seconds in Mikasa is giving a death glare to Levi and Eren slightly curses to himself. ‘Why can’t she just leave us the fuck alone?’ he asks himself. Before he can plead to his adopted sister to hold her tongue until later, the outburst starts. “What the hell did you do to him? Who gave you permission to touch him? Eren, did he force yo-” Eren looks as his sister in disbelief, well, not disbelief but more like he wishes this wasn’t expected. “What the fuck Mikasa? Of course he didn’t force me and I wish you would shut the hell up and wait to do this until later when we are not in public or preferably just trust me when I say that i’m happy and leave us the hell alone.” Erens chest rises and falls while he tries to catch his breath, the entire table staring at him in disbelief. Did they really think he would let that slide? Levi rubs the small of his back in an attempt to soothe him. Mikasa speaks again, this time lowering her voice. “Well excuse me for assuming after what happened last time-” “MIKASA” This time the stares were going between Eren and Mikasa. Eren knew, without even asking, that they all wanted to know about what had ‘happened last time’. Levi tried to get him to calm down but the atmosphere was suffocating him. Realizing her mistake, Mikasa tries to apologize “Eren i’m-” Before she could finish Eren stands up and walks straight out. He needs to cry, to calm down, to punch her, to punch HIM, but most importantly he needs to breath before he has a panic attack. Levi stands up after him, but before he walks out he turns to Mikasa. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but I do know that you just crossed the line. Don’t talk to him for a while, you’ve hurt him enough already.” and with that he walks out the front door to hopefully calm Eren down. When he steps outside, Levi can hear Eren before he sees him. He finds the brunette sitting on the sidewalk with his knees to his chest and head in his knees choking down sobs. Levi sits next to him and gently rubs circles on his back. “Ssshhhhh. Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He wraps an arm around his shoulders and Eren, without hesitation, leans into the embrace. For the next 5 or so minutes, the two sit in silence. When Eren finally stops crying and lifts his head, Levi gently turns his head towards his own and wipes his tears. “Come on Eren, please don’t cry. I hate it when you hurt.” “i-i’m s-sorry.” Levi held Eren tighter. “Hey, you have no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I’m not gonna push, but when you’re ready I would like for you to talk to me. You can tell me anything.” Eren looked down and fiddles with his hands. “I k-know. But not here. I don’t w-want anyone else to hear.” Levi nodded and helped Eren up off the ground. “Let’s go back to the dorm.”


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the dorm, the two settled down on Erens bed. Eren sat across from Levi with his head down. “It’s okay, take your time.” “No, I need to do this now. But promise me you won’t hate me or think differently of me.” “Eren I could never” “Just promise.” Levi sighed. “I promise.” Eren inhaled with a shaky breath and began telling his story.

“If you have any questions just ask. Throughout school, I was always made fun of. To everyone else I was the freak, the stupid kid, the skinny kid, the kid with all the bruises who constantly injured himself, the kid with scars up and down his arms, and two months before my fourteenth birthday, I was the faggot omega who didn’t deserve to live live.

When I was 13 my mother passed away from cancer. After that, my dad blamed me and basically the day after her passing he started coming home drunk off his ass. Anytime I did something wrong, couldn’t figure my homework, or even showed my face to him, I got a beating.” Levi nodded for him to continue with the story.

“Dad blew all of our money on alcohol and drugs so he had to find a way to make some money, and after I presented, he got the bright idea to sell my virginity to a drinking buddy of his because what drunk scumbag doesn’t want to rape a 13 year old. But after that he made selling sex with me a normal thing.” Tears streamed down Erens face. 

14 years old

It had been 3 months since it started. The smell of alcohol lingers on his body as he vomits into a bucket for the third time that day. He had been sick for the last few days and he was getting tired of it. Was the torture of everyday life not enough?

As he sat up taking deep breaths, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He got as close to the wall a possible in a poor attempt at masking himself from the figure coming down the stairs. 

“Eren!” The boys head snaps up. He sees Grisha walking down the stairs with a brown paper bag in his hand. “I hope you have to piss boy. Don’t think I haven’t heard your disgusting ass reching down here.” 

The tall man threw the bag at Eren and took his leave upstairs. When he opened the bag his eyes widened. Inside the bag was three pregnancy tests. Eren knew this could happen but was hoping it wouldn’t. He unboxed the tests, peed on them, and set them down to wait.

When Grisha came back down he went straight for the tests. Eren still hadn’t looked at them but when he saw Grishas face he knew the result.

Instead of saying anything, Grisha went straight to the beating. This time focusing on the abdomen.

That night and the next two days were more painful than any beating or rape that has happened to him thus far. 

That was his first miscarriage. 

Eren paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Levis heart broke as there was nothing he could do to take away the pain.

The second happened when we was fifteen. Pretty much the exact thing happened. Rape, sickness, test, forced miscarrige by beatings, start the day all over again. 

Thankfully by the second one Grisha learned to make sure his “Clients” wore protection or he shoved a plan B pill down his throat.

Eren stopped to take a break. Tears streaming down his face and his breathing shallow, Levi pulled him in. “Eren… I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of that. If he wasn’t already dead I would kill that bastard myself.” All Eren could do was cling on to Levi for support as he sobbed. “Eren you don’t have to continue.” “But I want to… I need to.” 

After 2 years of continued beatings and abuse from my dad, the abuse started coming from the only person outside of Armin and Mikasa who had managed to gain my trust. 

I started dating Jake after 6 months of us talking and hanging out. It felt like any normal relationship to me. We texted, hung out after school, and told each other everything. He would sneek me to his place when I couldn’t handle my dad and because of that I did whatever he asked. I thought it was normal to be controlled because I had been for so long at that point. After 3 months of dating he started yelling, which progressed to hitting. His were never as bad as dads so I guess I felt I was lucky to receive such a gentle slap or punch. That went on for a while before he started forcing me to have sex with him. I just took it all because he made me feel like I had a purpose. That purpose may have been a punching bag but it was still a purpose. Eventually I fell pregnant for a third time. Between him and dads clients there was really no way to avoid it without making plan B pills apart of my morning routine. I knew it was his because he was the only one in the few months to not use a condom and whereas Jake new about the constant abuse, he didn’t know about the sex slave I was made into so I figured he wouldn’t doubt me. 

I told him when I was around 9 weeks along and when I did… his fist moved so fast I couldn’t see it coming. When I fell to the ground he kept kicking me, yelling at me about being a slut, whore, filthy omega, that I didn’t deserve to live, that I wouldn’t ruin his life with some bastard child. I tried to make it home after he stopped but I ended up passing out on the sidewalk. I woke up in my room with Mikasa sobbing. She never knew about any of this. When mom died she went to stay with a friend and didn’t come back. There was no reason for her so stay with a bastard foster dad so she left. She asked how this happened and I told her everything. By the time I had finished she was ready to kill dad but I guess it was perfect timing as he never came home that day. 

She moved back and we both got jobs to support ourselves and studied even harder so we could both get scholarships to college and get out of there.”

“And now i’m here.”


End file.
